Not Again!
by T3h Toby-Chan
Summary: Ha ha ha! Yeah. Wow, this sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  
  
Mae govannen, readers! I've written so many fics, I don't know what to do with them! Some of them I liked and published, some of them I hated and didn't. Some of them I loved, but was never quite able to finish. Anyhow, this tragically is one of the unfinished ones, which is a shame, because I hardly got to write some of my favorite things I'd been planning. Don't let that turn you off. I think you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Even if the plot has been used a million times.)  
  
Love,  
  
Toby Chan 


	2. Smoothies, Vortexes and a Sore butt Here...

So it begins....  
  
"Yes," I mumbled tweaking the little gear with a screwdriver. Actually, It wasn't a screwdriver, it was a bottle opener, because I couldn't find a screwdriver, but that's not important. The point is, I was finishing a very important invention that is a pivotal point to this story. I'm getting to that now, hold your horses.  
"They said it couldn't be done!" I raised the little oddity (That somewhat resembled a blender) above my head victoriously. "MWAHAHAHA!"  
"What is that?" My sister walked in. She was interupting my moment.  
"Ummm," I dug my toe into the carpet, "I dunno. I guess I was gonna figure that out when I was done with it."  
"Well are you?" She asked impatiently.  
"I guess so. Does it look finished to you?"  
"No, it looks like a blender."  
"Shut up, it's more like a food processor. Besides, it will do something really great."  
"Like make banana smoothies?"  
"No!" With this I hit her on the head with a paper towel tube.  
"Ow!" she rubbed her head, "What do you have that for?"  
"It's a lookout telescope" I demonstrate by looking through it. "Plus, you can hit people with it!" I bopped her on the head again gleefully.  
"You've lost it." she said.  
"Eau Contraire, mademoiselle, I have found it! This invention will revolutionize the world!" I went into my evil genius laugh, and lightening flashed.  
"Huh?" I kicked the wall and the flashing light stopped. "Stupid faulty wiring."  
"Well aren't you going to try your experiment?" She asked me.  
"Later. I'm going to Jessica's house." I stuck my toungue out at her. In my backpack, I had a bunch of stuff to return to her and Brian. They're my best buds! If only Brian could cut back on the Old Spice. It makes me sneeze.  
I decided to bring the invention along, to show them, so into the backpack it went. Suddenly, a drop of liquid fell on the wires. They began to spark and glow in a very mysterious mystical-like way.  
"What was that?" I looked up at my sister who was now holding a banana smoothie in her hand.  
"Sorry, just, talking about banana smoothies made me want one, so I went and made it. Besides, this is your fic, you should have come up with a better way to move the story along."  
"Would you cut it out so I can be dramatic and curious about this?" I yelled.  
"Whatever you say." she said, and continued drinking, only proceeding to spill more smoothie, and making the machine short circuit more.  
"Ugggh!" I grabbed around for a towel. I always have one or two dirty ones lying around. Conveniently enough, I grabbed my Lord of the Rings book and dropped it on the machine, being the clumsy ox I am.  
A huge glimmering vortex thingy swirled upward. It was so pretty, and shiny... oooohhh. I just wandered blindly into it. Wheeeeeeeee! This was fun!  
"Mom! Your quirky scientist daughter just got herself lost in a mysterious wormhole of doom!" Yelled the little squealer.  
"That's nice, dear. Can you help me set the table?"  
In the mean time, I was rising into the swirling twister. I landed with a thud, on something concrete-y. Rubbing my butt, I stood up and looked around. Trees, statues, runes on the walls; I was in Middle Earth, alright.  
Crap. 


	3. Oh my! How to defy convention?

Getting up, I wondered if this was really happening. It's happened, like, a million times in countless Mary Sue fics, hasn't it? Oh well, maybe I can make the best of this, have a little fun...  
Steps came down the hallway. Goody, my first encounter with a middle earth person!  
"How did you get in to Rivendell?" asked Elrond, to my delight.  
"Ummm, flew?" I responded  
"Okay." He shrugged.  
"Okay?" I asked, "So you're just gonna take that for an answer?"  
"Sure, why not, we already had five mysterious girls show up through mystical portholes this morning."  
"Oh, Why am I not surprised?" I shook it off. "So, You're Elrond. Pleased to meet you!" I ran up to him and shook his hand.  
"Whoa, whoa! Easy on the merchandise buddy!" I was a little shocked.  
"Whatever. Where's everyone else?"  
"Ah yes, they're all getting ready for the super secret meeting."  
`  
"Cool, can I come?"  
"No. It's a super secret meting. And no girls allowed." He stuck his toungue out. "So there!"  
"I already know where it's going to be held, so I'm going anyway."  
"What are you, a spy of Sauron?"  
"No, I'm his gardener."  
"What the-"  
"Nevermind."  
"And pray tell, What is your name, oh goofy one?"  
"Ah, Toby." I told him my nickname. (Long Story).  
"Very well then, Toby, you are welcome here."  
"Just like that?"  
"Yeah. Besides you have enchanting beauty beyond any elf maiden I've seen."  
"No I don't" I told him.  
"Oh, nevermind, I thought I was supposed to say that."  
"Nope, I'm not a Mary Sue, just a regular old gawky teenage girl who happened to be magically transported to Middle Earth. Go figure!"  
At the term, 'Mary Sue', a high pitched girly scream echoed through the hallways. I ran to see none other than my favorite sexy blonde elf, Legolas, hiding behind a shrubbery.  
"Are they gone yet? Are they gone? Uncle Elrond, did you get them?"  
"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME UNCLE ELROND? I'M NOT YOU'RE UNCLE, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
Legolas immediatly crawled out and began clutching onto Elrond's leg,  
"Because you're my favoritest buddy in the whole wide world, and I'm terribly paranoid of all the fangirls who keep on sending me letters and attacking me and pulling my hair."  
"You're entitled. Just get off my leg!"  
"Oh, sorry." Legolas backed off and began rocking back and forth, compulsively on the floor, singing,  
"This old man, he played one, he played knicknack on my thumb..."  
"He's gone over the deep end, hasn't he?" I whispered into elronds ear, a rather difficult thing, considering he's around six feet tall', and I'm only 5'2".  
"Yes, indeed. The obsessive fangirls are driving him to madness. Like it has been said, there are things far worse than orcs."  
I decided not to tell him about the Legolas shrine in my closet.  
"With a knicknack pattywhack..." I decided to help him out, so I tapped him on the shoulder,  
"Hey."  
"EEEEEEEE!" He let out another girly squeal. "No! Not another one! I thought these borders were well protected!" He backed off, crawling backwards, throwing various objects off the floor at me.  
"No! You'll never get me! Die! Die!" I decided it was no use talking to him in this condition, so I'd wait until he's a little better.  
"Um, shall we?" I stood, withstanding the various hurtling objects aimed at my head.  
"Yes, lets." And Elrond lead me down the hallway. 


End file.
